A Chilling Call
by CrackersKim
Summary: When Auggie receives a call he feels as if his whole world is colapsing, will he be able to cope? What is this new threat? *A first time writer - story is better than summary*
1. Chapter 1

AN : I do not own any of the characters

Chapter 1

You could feel the bitterness in the air. That icy feeling in your toes that makes you want to stay curled up in bed. The figure on the bed groaned as he heard his alarm go off, hating the fact that he now had to leave his warm cocoon. Yet he knew he must. There was work to be done after all.

Life had been _interesting _the last few days for him, ever since he had spent the night out with his "friend". What a wonderful night – plenty of fireworks. After realising the time the figure jumped to their feet, swearing in annoyance. He was late. Never, in all of his career, had he ever been late. It was worth it he felt.

After being stuck for a terrifying amount of time in traffic he was finally able to make it into HQ. Langley. A place where secrets were kept and liars were born. As he made his way through the crowded halls he wondered what on earth was going on – it was never this busy.

People were pushing and pulling. Trying desperately to get quickly to where they needed to go. Not for the first time did he wonder what the possible commotion could be about. There must have been some large international event to cause this much panic between everyone. He was starting to get worried, all around him all he could hear were the higher ups frantically shouting orders and their underlings trying in vain to keep up with the demands. Everyone seemed to be extremely frazzled and on edge, yet he still could not gather enough evidence to figure out what was going on.

He could feel people giving him slight looks out of the the corner of their eyes – feel their _pity. _However, he was in the dark with no knowledge to try and garner the truth from. He heard the light footsteps of stilettos heading towards him, immediately knowing it was not her that he had been hoping and wishing to meet. What puzzled him though was their gait. It was not the usual assured and authoritative stride he had come to know from her. Rather her footsteps were quiet, timid and gentle, almost as if she were afraid. Of what? Of him? Of his reaction? He grew even more confused.

He could feel her gathering her breath, preparing herself to speak … but the ringing of his phone cut her off. Yanking his hand into the bag he always carried, he fished around in it for his phone. Not paying attention to who was calling him, he flipped opened his phone, ready to tell whoever was calling him that he would get back to him later. What he heard next chilled him to the core.

"AUGGIE!" came the petrified voice of _his_ Annie through the speaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the support - okay this chapter is more dialogue which I have never been very good at. It is also shorter as well – I can promise longer chapters once the story really starts.

Auggie felt his heart grow cold. The pure fear that shrouded Annie's voice caused an unreasonable amount of panic to grow in him. All at once a million different possibilities of the worst possible scenarios ran through his crazed head. Was she running? Was she in danger? Was she hurt? He could not remember a time where he had been more worried.

"Annie! Annie, can you hear me?" he demanded frantically.

"Auggie," came an almost silent whimper from the other side of the call, "you're okay."

"Of course i'm okay," he replied back confused, "why wouldn't I be?"

By now Auggie was scared, there were too many factors that did not seem to amount to anything. Small pieces of a puzzle that would not join together.

"Auggie, are you there?" her voice was muffled, as if she was trying to prevent someone from overhearing her.

"Yes, i'm _always _here, Annie. What's wrong?"

"There has been a threat"

Silence. A threat? Is that what all this commotion was about? The wait for a reply stretched on as Auggie tried to come to terms with the news that he had been given. It must have been a large scale attack for the CIA to become so involved, what could has possibly caused this effect?

Right now though, thoughts to the safety of America were no where near the top of his priorities. He needed to know that Annie was safe. That whatever had happened had not touched her at all. Selfish he knew, but she was the most important thing in his life right now.

"Annie," her name was almost a beg, "please tell me everything is okay with you."

Uncontrollable sobbing could be heard from the other end.

"I'm not Auggie, oh god, i'm not"

"Annie, your scaring me ..."

"It was me Auggie, _I _sent the threat"

_Dun Dun Dun …... WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? :-)_


End file.
